A Little Surprise
by Cherie Dennis
Summary: It's a Naley oneshot dealing with the baby. Cute Naley fluff, mostly. My first oneshot, so I hope it isn't too bad...


_Just a cute little oneshot full of Naley fluff. The room decorations and what not, for the most part, were inspired from NathanScott23's fic, "Ravens and Rock 'n' Roll." Cute little story. Go read it!_

_Anyways, I don't own OTH. Enjoy the story! _

* * *

Haley sat quietly in the living room, her eyes staring at the television screen. She placed a hand on her large stomach, smiling as she glanced down. "You're getting so big," she whispered to her unborn son. As if he had really heard her, a little foot kicked against her stomach and she laughed softly.

The door opened then and Haley looked up, seeing the back of Nathan, his arms tensed beneath his shirt. She stood up as he backed into the room, a large box in his hands. "Need help?" she asked.

He glanced over at her, an amused smile on his face. "Are you kidding? You know you can't do any heavy lifting," he said, glancing at her belly before turning around. He walked over to the counter between the living room and the kitchen, setting the box down.

Haley walked over to the door and closed it before she headed over to Nate, her hand running over her overall-covered stomach again. "What is all this?" she asked, peering into the open box. Nathan quickly closed the flaps, holding his hand down to keep her from seeing.

"None of your business," he said before kissing her hairline. She looked up at him, confusion on her face and he laughed softly. He leaned down, placing a loving kiss on her lips. "It's a surprise," he said. He then leaned further down, kissing her belly.

"A surprise?" Haley asked as Nathan rubbed her stomach.

He stood up again, nodding. "A surprise," he confirmed, placing another kiss on her lips.

The door opened again and Brooke came walking in, another, lighter looking box in her arms. "Hey Tutorwife-Almost-Mom," she said happily. She walked over; placing the box next to the one Nathan had brought in. "I'm here to kidnap you."

Haley looked from Brooke to Nathan, an even more confused look on her face. Nathan cupped her face in his hands, kissing her again. "No need to worry," he said, stroking her cheekbone with his thumb. "I just need some time to put together the surprise. Brooke's going to be the distraction."

The brunette slapped his arm, a mock-pout on her face. She then turned to Haley, her lips curling into a giddy smile. "Shall we?" she asked, offering her arm to the still confused girl in front of her.

"What did you get me into, Nathan Scott?" she asked as she slipped her arm through Brooke's. Haley glanced back at him as they walked towards the door, her heart fluttering at the grin on his face.

"I'll call you," he hollered to them, watching Brooke's hand almost wave him off.

"Where are we going?" Haley asked as she and Brooke walked down the stairs, arms still linked together.

The brunette gave a little shrug as she glanced over at her friend. "Anywhere you want to go," she said.

They reached the car and Haley opened the door, easing herself down into the seat. Being eight months pregnant didn't help when she wanted to lower herself into a car.

"I don't know where I want to go," she said once Brooke was in the car. She pulled the seatbelt around her belly, her eyes searching the parking lot as her friend pulled out onto the road. "Let's just get some ice cream and go watch some movies," she suggested.

The brunette gave a nod, a smile coming to her face. "How about Rocky Road and Breakfast at Tiffany's?" she asked, glancing over at Haley who gave a nod.

"Sounds perfect."

**---- **

Nathan had unloaded all the items from the boxes, placing them in the bedroom. Minutes later, there came a knock on the door and he jogged over to it. He pulled it open, smiling at the sight of the guys who stood on the other side.

"Hey," he said as he stepped aside, letting the come in. "Thanks for coming to help."

"This is for Haley, not you Nathan," Lucas joked with a smile.

"Yeah, dawg, this is for the MILF you married," Skillz added, playfully punching Nathan in the arm.

Mouth shut the door, shaking his head a bit at the other guys. "Please," he said. "What's the point of having friends if they aren't willing to help out with a surprise for your wife?" he asked Nathan.

Nathan simply shook his head as they walked into the bedroom, each grabbing some of the items laid out on the floor.

"Let's just get to work," he said as he walked over to the stereo, cranking up the music.

**---- **

A few hours later, Brooke pulled into the parking lot again, letting the car idle. Haley looked over at her, another look of confusion on her face.

"Aren't you coming up?" she asked as she unbuckled and opened the door.

The brunette shook her head. "I've got somewhere to be," she said with a smile. "Hot date with Luke tonight."

Haley gave a nod before she leaned over, pulling Brooke into a hug. She then pulled away and stepped out of the car, placing her hand on her stomach again. "Thanks for the ice cream," she said before she closed the door.

Brooke gave the girl a small wave before pulling out of the parking lot. Haley watched her drive off before she turned around and headed up the stairs. She reached into her pocket, fishing for her key as she stood in front of the door.

It was silent and dark inside as she stepped in, closing the door behind her. "Nathan?" she called out, getting no response. She tossed her keys onto the coffee table, hearing a piece of paper slide across the glass.

She walked over and turned on the lamp, then picked up the folded paper. Haley opened it and read over it, another confused look coming to her face. "Why should I go into the spare bedroom?" she asked aloud.

Tossing the paper onto the couch, she made her way into the room. The smell of paint hit her nose as she eased the door open. She reached over and flipped the light switch. A gasp came from her mouth as she looked around the room.

The walls had been painted a dark blue, with one medium sized black stripe running the perimeter of the room in the middle of the walls, a white one of the same size right below it. Nathan's jersey hung framed on one wall, along with Keith's and Lucas's in two other frames beside it.

Haley stepped into the room and slowly turned around, taking in the whole area. There was a wooden dresser against one wall, just below the jerseys. On the opposing wall was a matching changing table, a light blue mattress sitting on top of it. Against the other wall was the matching crib, complete with the light blue sheets covering the mattress and a blanket and pillow.

Tears sprang to her eyes as she walked over to the crib. She picked up the blanket Camilla had made, the one that Whitey had given to her and Nathan. She held the blanket to her chest, blinking away the tears.

Her eyes focused next on a book shelf, crammed with Lucas's favourite classic books. She walked closed to the shelf, seeing many CDs that were, of course, from Peyton. She also noticed a few from Skillz, which caused her to chuckle happily.

She walked over to the dresser and pulled out one of the drawers, seeing custom made baby outfits from Brooke. Haley's fingers ran over the fabric as she shook her head, the blanket still clutched to her chest.

She jumped slightly at the sight of Nathan leaning against the door frame, his hands shoved into the pockets of his now paint-stained pants. He gave her a smile before he glanced around the nursery, his eyes focusing on her again.

"Do you like it?" he asked, his voice soft.

Haley walked over to Nathan and wrapped her arms around him, pulling him as close as her large belly would allow. "I love it, Nate," she said through tears.

Nathan rubbed her back before pulling out of the embrace, his hand sliding down to hers. He laced their fingers together, stroking the back of her hand with his thumb. "Mouth wanted to add something to the room, but he wasn't sure what. He said he'd get something to us eventually."

Haley surveyed the room again, a few tears slipping down her cheeks. "This is perfect," she whispered. Nathan slid his arm around her shoulders, pulling her close to him.

"So you really do like it?" he asked.

She rested her head against his shoulder, smiling as he rested his head against the top of hers. "I love it, Nathan."

As she turned to face him, Haley took hold of his hand, placing it onto her stomach. She kept her hand over his, smiling happily as he raised his other hand to her face. Nathan brushed a few tears from her cheek with his thumb.

"I figured it was time that we made this place more fit for the three of us," he said as he rubbed Haley's belly.

"I love you so much, Nathan Scott."

"I love you too, Haley."

* * *

_Reviews? _


End file.
